


Stay

by fandammit



Category: The Rain (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandammit/pseuds/fandammit
Summary: “Simone.” He takes a deep breath, the next words heavy in his mouth. “Will you stay?”She looks at him for a long moment.“You want me to?”He nods.“Please.”Simone and Martin, post season 1 snuggles.





	Stay

They spend their first night on the run in the nearest bunker.

He isn’t exactly pleased with the decision, mostly because it seems like it’d be the first place Apollon would go to look for them.

But he’s also very aware that they don’t really have any other choices, at least not in the state they’re in right now. Rasmus is in and out of consciousness, Patrick keeps trying to hide the fact that he’s still spitting out blood from the tooth he lost, and his own shoulder needs to be cleaned and dressed before infection has a chance to set in.

Simone sets up a makeshift cot in the lab for Rasmus that he collapses into and curls into himself, shivering and sweating, not even bothering to take of his mask even when Simone steps away from him. He watches her face crumble just for a moment as she seals the door behind her. It’s just for a moment though; in the next, her face is all soft sympathy as she leads him into the clinic in the next room.

There’s an ice pack and a stack of gauze and bandages on the treatment table, the back of it half raised into a 45 degree angle. Patrick stands just to the side of it, hands in his pockets, feet shuffling. He glances at Simone, then over at him.

“You need help?”

Martin looks at Simone, sees the way she’s chewing on the corner of her lip, how she won’t meet either of their eyes, and shakes his head.

“Simone can do it.”

Patrick nods and turns to go, pauses when Martin reaches out and grabs his shoulder.

“Hey, make sure you gargle salt water. You don’t want your mouth to get infected.”

Patrick gives him a close lipped smile and nods, casts one last pitying look at Simone before he leaves the room.

He means to ask if she’s okay now that it’s just the two of them, but the silence pushes her into action, and the next few minutes are taken up by her gentle ministrations on his shoulder. His shoulder aches, a throbbing sensation that sets his teeth on edge now that the adrenaline’s worn off.

Still, he knows he’s lucky. The bullet passed cleanly through him without hitting any major arteries or even shredding any tendons.

He isn’t looking forward to what it’ll feel like in the morning though.

Fortunately, right now her hands are steady as she cleans and wraps his shoulder, her eyes fixed resolutely on the wound as he tells her what to do.

When she’s done, she steps back and surveys her work critically as he slowly threads his arm back through his shirt.

“Is that ok?”

He nods, then reaches for her with his other arm.

“Are you ok?”

She bites her lip and takes deep, shaky breath, her eyes finally meeting his for the first time since they entered the room.

“I – .” She stops and blinks rapidly. Shakes her head as she steps towards him. “Martin…what are we going to do?”

He takes a deep breath and leans forward, rests his forehead against hers.

“I don’t know,” he says quietly, then brushes his nose against hers. “But whatever it is, we’ll figure it out together.”

He reaches up and cups her face in his hands, his shoulder crying out in agony as he does. It’s worth it though when she closes her eyes and lets out the breath she’s been holding; wraps her arms around his waist.

He tips his head forward and presses his lips against hers. He brushes his thumbs across her cheekbones.

“Ok?”

She nods.

“Ok,” she says quietly, opening her eyes and smiling at him before taking his hand.

“Come on, you need to get some rest.”

She leads him to the nearest room, makes him sit down on the bed before she helps him take off his shoes.

She stands up and pushes him gently back onto the bed, leaning over and brushing a kiss onto his lips.

“Good night, Martin,” she whispers, so close he can feel the shape of her lips as she says the words.

Almost without meaning to, he reaches out and takes her hand in his.

“Simone.” He takes a deep breath, the next words heavy in his mouth. “Will you stay?”

She looks at him for a long moment.

“You want me to?”

He nods.

“Please.”

She squeezes his hand and lets go, and for a moment he can taste the bitterness of disappointment in the back of his throat.

But then she stops at the doorway and shuts it, her hand turning down the lights before she turns back and smiles shyly at him.

He swallows thickly and busies himself with settling back onto the bed, getting comfortable in such a way that there’s still room for her while she sheds her long-sleeved shirt and shoes.

He’s pressed up against the wall, laying flat on his back with his arm stretched out towards her.

He sees her take a quick breath before she climbs into the space beside him, curling up into his side with her head pillowed on his shoulder. After a moment, she drapes her arm across his chest.

“This ok?”

He inches his other arm up from where it’s laid out flat against his side and wraps her fingers in his.

“It’s perfect.”

* * *

The next morning, he watches as she goes to wake Rasmus. She’s careful – makes sure every part of her is covered, wraps her fingers in two sets of gloves. She taps on the glass, too, and makes sure Rasmus is wearing his face mask before she approaches.

Still, there is a moment when he sees her reach for her brother – to rest her hand on his shoulder or perhaps to muss up his hair like she’s so used to doing.

It’s Rasmus who catches the movement and quickly backs away, hovering just out of reach of her touch. And even though Simone’s face breaks a little bit as it happens, and even though Rasmus looks at her with this awful sad mixture of longing and regret, he’s grateful for it.

He doesn’t know if he could bear to do what needs to be done if she became infected. Even the thought of it causes his heart to clench painfully in his chest.

Because he can still remember the feeling of pointing his gun at her as the rain fell down around her, despair clawing at up his spine and lodging in his throat.

He hadn’t pulled the trigger then. If he’s really being honest with himself, he isn’t sure he could have.  

Now, he's not even sure he could even point the gun in her direction.

(Some deeper, darker part of him argues back, points out that he wouldn’t want her to suffer. That if the choice was between choking on her own vomit and a bullet to the brain, he should at least be selfless enough to choose the latter.

 _Ok_ , he thinks –  _I could do it_. If it meant saving her from suffering, he could force himself to do it.

But in that case, too, what he thinks is this: Once he’d done it, the next place he’d point the gun would be at his own head.)

* * *

They stay in the bunker for another night.

Rasmus is better but in no shape to travel, and his own shoulder burns so badly he can barely lift his hand above is chest.

Plus, they still get snippets on the radio now and again – intermittent status updates of what’s happening on the base and with the guard. For now, at least, headquarters are in such disarray that the guards have yet to begin patrolling at full force.

He and Simone are the last ones in the common area, looking at the map and making final plans about the next few days.

She yawns into her hand, turning away as she does.

He tugs at the bottom of her shirt.

“Ready to go to bed?”

She nods, though there’s a lingering uncertainty in her eyes as she does.

“You slept ok last night?”

He smiles, then reaches for her hand and lifts it up, pressing a kiss into her palm.

“The best I’ve had in a long time.”

Her answering smile lights up her face, and he can’t help but close the gap between them and kiss her at the sight of it.  

She rests her palm against his cheek as she kisses him back, then stands up.

“Let’s go to bed then.”

He follows her to the room they stayed in the night before, closing the door behind him and dimming the lights as she steps out of her shoes and socks. He does the same, stepping over to the bed in his bare feet before laying back down in the same position as the previous night.

Simone settles in next to him, her arm snaking across his chest, her hand tucked in against his side.

She sighs, then tips her head up and brushes a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“I’m glad I’m here with you.”

He rubs his cheek against the top of her head, his arm coming up to drift lazily across her shoulder.

“I meant it though, you know?” He says after a long, quiet moment. He glances down at her. “When I told you to go.”

She nods.

“I know.” She looks up and meets his gaze. “I’m glad I didn’t listen to you.”

The corner of his mouth quirks up.  

“You mostly don’t anyway. Why start then?”

He chuckles when she crinkles her nose at him, then angles his head down and kisses the tip of it.

She smiles at him, then shifts so that she can meet his eyes directly.

“You’re glad I stayed?”

He tips his head forward and kisses her, gentle and slow, his answer pressed up against the softness of her lips.

“Yes.” 


End file.
